1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus displaying a preview image, a control method for the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals have a preview function to display a preview image of printing results on a display device such as a display. The user can refer to a preview image to check the layout and color of the output image as well as the sharpness of the text in the output image. Thus, the user can reduce failures such as misprints.
Further, conventionally, apparatuses capable of executing a finishing process during a copy operation are available. Examples of the finishing process include a process of punching holes in a document (punching process) and a process of stapling a document (stapling process). When set in such a finishing process, these apparatuses can generate an image of the document on which the finishing process such as a punching process or a stapling process is executed and display the image as a preview image.
Additionally, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-63155 discusses a technique to create digital data having a pixel number corresponding to physical resolution at the time of printing and to display the data when a user selects an enlargement mode to check the details of a print image while using a preview function. While viewing a preview image, the user manually sets which part of the print image to enlarge and display so that the user can determine in detail whether punch holes or staples overlap the image and whether any missing part is present in an image.
However, according to the conventional techniques, when a user executes a finishing process based on a print setting and enlarges a preview image to check whether any missing part is present in the print image, the user needs to manually set an enlargement position and an enlargement rate repeatedly.